A need exists for a vertical pipe handler that can grab and hold a tubular in position for engagement with a top drive.
A further need exists for vertical pipe handler that can be automated, thereby reducing the risk to drilling personnel.
A need exists for a pipe handler with remote controllable grips for automated handling of the entire tubular movement process.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.